


Mission Accomplished

by papapapuffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Love Hotel, M/M, Roleplay, Sex, phantom thief, thief/dectective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: The Phantom Thief strikes again! Love hotel event spoiler? Oocness?





	Mission Accomplished

'When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I'm their ideal partner right. Ouma's fantasy... it wouldn't be strange if it was something completely outrageous right?'

Ouma let out a dramatic sigh. "I haven't been in this big a pinch in a while."

"Pinch?"

"To think that you'd be able to imprison here. As expected, Mr. Detective."

'So even in his fantasy, I'm still a detective. Is he in a situation where he's being chased around by me?'

"But I won't spill the hidden location of the stolen jewelry! No matter how much you torture me, it's useless!"

"I won't torture you. What do you think a detective is?"

"You say that but you plan to tie me down and rough me up don't you? I mean there's a bed just conveniently placed here too."

"No I don't!"

"Is this what the last days of a captured Phantom Thief are like?"

'Is he listening to me?'

"Phantom Thief?"

'That's a tacky name...'

"But even I can't keep up with any unique ideas okay?" The brat winked in flirtatious manner.

'Something tells me that's a huge lie...'

"I said I won't!"

'Why are we suddenly arguing over each other? I feel like I'm being led around. Let's calm down a bit and think this over. So, um the premise is that Ouma's a captured thief?'

"I won't do anything to you. From now on you're the police's responsibility. If you're thinking of making me mad and creating an opening for your escape it's no use, Ouma."

"Oh, you found me out? Don't worry, I was going to tell my precious Saihara that I wouldn't mind whatever he does to me. You even found out my name. Wow amazing! I'm now utterly naked."

'What? You're in the same clothes you always wear and you're not even wearing a mask...'

"Well, you called me by my name too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but finding out your name was easy peas for someone like me."

'Ouma really is the same even in his fantasies. I know I'm supposed to be his ideal partner here, but even if he tells me he like me. It will sound like he's definitely lying.'

"Well, if Saihara won't do anything maybe I will." The black haired boy was shocked at how suddenly Ouma's face was to his. Automatically he back up not enjoying the violation of his personal space. That action made the liar frown. "You don't have to be scared. What did you think I would do to you?"

"It's normal to be cautious of you. We're not in any relationship that would call for being friendly with each other." The detective could have sworn he saw pain flash in the leader's eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, aren't you cold Saihara. We had fun chasing each other around plenty of times before. The stealing part was too easy that I stop feeling any excitement. But I really enjoy the games I play with you. You don't feel the same way? Is playing with me boring?"

"...!"

'That why he phased that...'

"Well, it doesn't matter how you fell though."

He frowned. "That's really convenient for you isn't it?"

"Can it be? Are you mad because I played with your heart? Don't worry my head is always filled with thought of you. You were so desperate to catch me, if I didn't challenge you with all I had I couldn't win."

"Even though you're captured it seems like you're really enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, because the game isn't over yet. I haven't stolen what I came here for. Say Saihara, what if I told you being captured was all according to plan?"

"What?"

"There's a transmitter attached to my body. My comrades will have this place surrounded soon. Nishishi the one that's going to get tied up and roughed up is you. Won't that be fun?"

"That-!"

'That shouldn't be possible right? This is a dream after all. I'm just being misled by Ouma's words. Stay calm he feeds on people's reactions.'

"Why don't you stop lying."

"You won't believe me even a little?" The smaller male pouted. "I thought you'd be more nervous about it too. That's too bad. I want Saihara to take care of me more."

"Didn't you say my feelings didn't matter?"

"That was a lie. I'm a liar you know. But it wasn't a lie when I said my capture was according to plan."

"What do you mean?"

"It means it's true that I wouldn't mind whatever you do to me. Play with me, more and more. Let's do lots of things together." The liar once again closed the gap between them. The taller boy step back his calf hitting the bed.

"Ouma...?" The boy wore an unreadable expression and without listening pushed the detective to the bed. He climb on sitting on top of Saihara's lap. "Huh!? Ouma!?" With a long exhale he leaned down planting his lips to Saihara's. The black haired boy had froze up unsure how to react. The thief's kiss was gentle trying to urge the other boy to react.

The phantom entwine one of their hands. The detective's lips quivered as he kissed back somewhat. Gripping his hand tighter engrossed in the passionate lip lock.

'It's not horrible...kinda nice.'

Ouma pulled away and gave a small laugh. "Did I just steal your first kiss? That's was fun. Next time I'll have to think of an even more fun game to top this heist."

"What...?" His eyes locked on to glazed over olive colored ones. "I told you earlier my capture was to steal something."

The fog covering his eyes left the moment his brain realized the thief was up to something. His mind switched into detective mode. "What are you after?"

"What I'm after is something rare and precious. There is only one in the whole world but even with my amazing, incredible, marvelous and prodigious talent it will have to be stolen over some time."

'Over time? What can he be talking about?'

Ouma smiled he watched his face change to his "thinking face." His detective was just so readable but not in a boring way. Did he ever remember they were still holding hands? The smaller boy pressed his lips against his once more making a deeper kiss then the first. Saihara gasped he did indeed forget the position they were in. Ouma swiped at his lips with his tongue before tugging on his bottom lip.

"Nishishi." The shy boy glared but it was just too hard to take seriously with flushed cheeks. The ruly haired boy brought his hands to the buttons on the black coat. Nimble pick locking fingers un-did each button in a split second of touching the material.

"Wha-!? Ouma!"

The bandit whined and glared. "Don't interrupt my heist. This one really makes being a criminal worth it." Grinning in a dangerous fashion the large brat buried his face in his neck. Saihara turned away trying to focus on something else in the room instead of Ouma's hot breath. The sleuth did a quick sweep of the room. Nothing here was worth stealing. Then again it was Ouma... Maybe he had interest in a cardboard cutout of a horse. Or worse the bondage items in the corner of the room.

'Maybe he sees a different type of room? Like a jail cell with a cot? No wait... There still wouldn't be anything worth stealing. In fact that makes less sense. What would he steal; the metal toilet embedded into a wall of a cell?' 

"Saihara pay attention to me!" He jolted out of his thoughts to see the crook pouting with his cheeks puffed out. He looked like a child desperate for the attention of an adult. The taller boy frowned when he saw the other's appearance; he was shirtless. The detective felt the air circulate in the room on his skin. He looked down at himself... so was he.

'When did that happen...!?'

He felt skillful fingers touch his touch chest grazing his nipple. A high pitched squawk echo in the room.

'I deny that sound!'

Ouma didn't comment on it but seeing that greatly pleased smirked hit a sore spot with him. "I don't know what you think you're doing but you won't get away with it!"

"But I am." The Phantom shifted his hips feeling his proof prod him in the backside.

"You and your comrades won't get away with this! I've figured it out you're only trying to distract me with your body as they do the stealing for you." He noticed right away how the smaller boy tensed up and what seemed to look like pain flashed in his eyes once more.

"Nishishi."

The leader made a hard jerk of his hips making Saihara flinch. He shifted to lean down to latch on to a nub with his mouth. The liar used his knee to keep it pressed against his groin making sure he could feel every shutter he makes. The suckling only lasted a minute it was enough time to get an aroused reaction from the sleuth. He shimmed both of their pants off losing them on the floor with the other clothing pieces.

'Red and black stripes...'

Olive green eyes widened as he felt the liar's excitement rub against his own. They both groan slightly at the friction of their boxers. The detective wanted to hide his tent but there was little he could do. The thief on the other hand didn't seem to mind the attention. In fact he downright welcomed it. Ouma stripped off his last remain garment before hooking his hands into Saihara's underwear.

"You're being surprising silent? Have you given up?"

"I don't think anything I say will get through to you."

The criminal arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't just want to play with me as much as I want to play with you? You know, I don't think I'm the only one who isn't being very honest here." With a happy face he tugged the boxers down in one motion. Saihara's freed member twitched at the cool air. The leader wasted no time touching the newly exposed skin with great interest.

With burning checks he averted his dull jade colored eyes. He didn't like feeling vulnerable in front of someone as unreadable as Ouma. Deep down he didn't really think the supreme leader would ever hurt him. 

'This is his fantasy after all. Just play along.'

The smaller male let out a soft moan catching his attention. Ouma's eyes were closed while a pink tint glowed on his face. The color really stood out against his ghostly pale skin. The liar rubbed their members together.

'He's really enjoying himself...'

Of course the detective couldn't say he wasn't either... 

"Do you have any requests? I'm feeling rather generous." Ouma's half lidded eyes bore into his own.

'That's seductive...' 

"Does that mean you're going to give me control?"

Ouma blink and actually seemed to give serious thought about it. "No, but it's better if you play back. Don't you think?" The sleuth couldn't deny his arousal, not with the way his slit leaked transparent fluid. It made the strokes to it much smoother. As a tease he caressed under the head and around the slit. The sheepish boy bit into his bottom lip to hold back whine.

He wasn't confused to why that made the crook frown. "I want to hear you. So this is the game; I'm going to make you moan. If I can then I win, if I can't you win."

'I can tell I'm gonna loose...'

"Rules are simple. First, it's got to be a real moan- I won't except gasps or panting to make it fair. It has to be a real vocalized moan. Second I have to get the moan before you orgasm." If possible he blushed ever harder. "Lastly you can hold them back through means of biting your lips but you can't cover your mouth with your hands. Agreed?"

'Do I really have a choice?'

The Phantom took the lack of reply as agreement and his hips rose. "Get ready to lose." Carefully the bandit brought his hips down taking all of the pulsing organ into his body.

"Ouma!?" He shriek out but in concern more than anything else. He sat up grabbing onto the smaller pair of hips making sure he didn't move.

'What's he thinking!?' 

"Are you in pain!?"

'Is there blood!? Who does that without proper preparation?'

"I'm fine." The shorter boy panted out falling forward to nuzzle into his neck. Like a dog he lapped at the side of his throat acting like he really wasn't in any pain. The detective found it hard to believe that using only precum was a good lubrication. The black haired boy felt Ouma's leaking head rub up against his torso. If there was pain it really didn't kill his erection in the slightest. He jolted feeling teeth bite into his jugular. When the head moved away Saihara check to see if he was bleeding. He wasn't but most certainly there was going to be a mark.

"I'm lucky to have Mr. Detective worry about me." The liar pushed him back to the bed. "But let's get back to the game." The competitive male rose up so only the head was still in. He smirked as he saw Saihara swallow hard. He sat back down and watched his back arch and his mouth drop open in a silent moan that didn't count as a win. Unconsciously a tremor racked Saihara's body causing his length to hit his prostate.

Un-bashfully Ouma moan softly bending his head back. "You moaned." He stated. "Did I win?"

"No, you win if you don't moan. Of course I'm going to moan, I'm planning on enjoying every minute of this."

"That's not fair."

"I'm the Phantom Thief, did you expect me to be fair?"

'Not really...'

The shy boy ran his hands over his boney hips the skin under his finger tips burn with heat. The smaller boy initiated a passionate kiss that Saihara responded to immediately. With every downward fall of the leader's hips the detective jerked upwards meeting his thrusts.

Saihara wasn't sure if it was surprising or not that the liar was so vocal in bed. Ouma never had a problem with being loud or vocal at any time of the day. But he always figure the boy would have more control trying to hide his emotions. He wasn't complaining of course. He swallow ever moan that shorter boy released in his mouth.

Ouma kept one hand on the other's chest to make sure he support himself. He pulled away for air a string of saliva connecting them. The brat straighten out his back unable to stay hunch over for too long.

It was then Saihara really noticed how aroused the bandit was. He was panting with shallow rapid breathing while he rode Saihara crazy. With particular loud groan dulled green eyes traveled to the other hand that wasn't on his chest. It was pumping his slick erection with each bounce.

The hands on his hips that helped support his thrusting moved down to his inner thighs. The robber slide his legs apart further allowing the detective to touch him. All the black short haired boy did was used his nails to scrapped at his inner thigh lightly. Ouma's brows furred slightly with a grumbled since he didn't like being teased like that. The sulking boy purposely clenched his muscles hoping to win his game. Instead of a moan he got more of an animalistic growl at the dirty play.

The taller boy suddenly the bold one wasted no time making sure his upwards thrust hit the other's prostate. Repeated hit after hit, he struck the target with accuracy. Ouma wanted to crack a joke about his experience hitting it but all that went though his mouth were gasped for air. Real tears formed in his purple eyes as all the pleasure assaulted his body without mercy. Saihara wouldn't deny that it was an attractive view either. 

The pinnacle of bliss hit them at the same time. With a tremor the normally bashful boy released all his seed into the thief's entrance. The hot sensation coated his sensitive insides sending one last spark through his body. Ouma's first shot hit the detective on the chin. The next shot landed on his chest and stomach. The splurt slowed to a drizzle leaking out of the tip and pooling around his belly button. 

The criminal found himself falling forward all the muscles relaxed from the powerful climax. Gasping for air he was hunched over the taller boy so much that all Saihara could see was the back of his head. The ruly haired boy hadn't made any moves to get off his softening penis. But he mumbled something as he could feel the seed leak out of his opening.

"...You w-win. I didn't expect you t-to be s-so quiet in b-bed." Ouma was nothing more than a wheezing mess. The euphoric afterglow on his defeated face hit him in the gut.

'I one up Ouma...Nice...'

The shorter boy wanted to giggle like he still had the upper hand. But the expression on his face said otherwise. Shockingly he reached for his face running his thumb across the black haired boy's lips in an affectionate manner. The leader found himself being pulled down till their lips met in a sweet kiss. A kiss he technically didn't start. Unfortunately the kiss couldn't last long with them already suffering from the lack of air.

"Hey, Ouma..."

"Y-yeah, Mr. Detective?"

"There was no transmitter on your body."

"Nishishi, that was a lie. I didn't need one."

"Did you steal what you came here for?"

Ouma blinked innocently and lifted his head to gaze at the boy. The view was absolutely stunning to the thief it made a shiver run up his spine. Saihara's body was marked up by him in various ways. The shy boy had a very stated look on his over still heated face. Not to mention the release that had yet to be wiped away from his chin. Red kiss marks spotted his throat, shoulders and a few grazed his chest. His wet seed drizzled on his middle. Both colors popped out against his own pale skin. He hunched himself over the larger boy resting his ear against his chest. Ouma's eyes drifted close listening to the soothing beats of his heart. "Almost. Very soon, all of it will be mine."


End file.
